gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Fine Fantasy/Pending/Survival/Subsistence
Bars that deplete ** Player needs to keep 'em high to not suffer Types Days of Past Past * Then again, if the bars can be raised simply, there is no reason not to include them ** Then again again, the "Take a Break" option would just be "Take a Nap", which would also deal with Sleep, so they can be merged *** Then again again again, the player needs to be able to go **** So "Take a Break" would deal with that I suppose ***** Only reason Sleep is a thing is because it is separate from Tiredness ****** You should be able to go through the game and be sleep-deprived, whilst still taking rests between workouts or whatnot ******* But that might not be very fun ******** I'm thinking merge ********* But then you'd lose out on the sleep-specific ailments ********** Tricky business * Because Go is increased by eating or drinking, and we don't want Exhaustion to increase by doing such ** But Go could also be included in Exhaustion as mentioned, as they have the same Remedy *** And its cringy to come up with ailments for the Go bar getting low **** And nothing of worth can occur when the Go bar is depleted, it would just fill up to the top and give the user some sort of ailment? ***** So probs not, its not really survival ****** For gameplay purposes, it is best to exclude it * Again, Hunger and Thirst are so similar that it may not be worth it to keep 'em separated ** But they acquirement of Food/Water is distinctly different *** So yes, I would keep it **** Can have even more impact if eating dry/spicy food increases thirst ***** As well as some drinking holes have poisoned/undrinkable water ****** As well as going into enemy camps to steal their supplies |} Effects Current * When maxed ** Great HP/AP regeneration, as well as Hyper stability, inter-battle ** Increased efficiency of "Wait" in-battle * When 0 ** No HP/AP regeneration, as well as Hyper being emptied completely, inter-battle ** Decreased efficiency of "Wait" in-battle ** No passing out, but specific ailments depending on subsistence type (only when precisely 0) *** Alternative **** Lower amounts of subsistence types gives the user an initial ailment of one of the regular types ***** So 50 in Hunger would give 1 DeHit, whilst 0 would give 50 DeHit upon start, which then are treated as normal ****** Unless the value itself is based on stats/grades Alternate * Reduce combat ability accordingly ** Increase when full/well-rested?? *** Might become too micro-managy, and an auto-feed makes it OP? **** But it might make it more interesting? ***** Just be the main factor of inter-battle regs? So max everything restores HP like its nothing? And being recently fed/rested increases it moreso? ****** This is probs the best ** When way too low, pass out/game over? *** This threshold would be crazy low compared to when the negative effects kick in, or would just deplete far slower at that time **** The player would also be given plenty of warning signs to fix it ***** For Exhaustion/Sleep, this causes a pass-out which is then fully cured Depletion * Will not deplete during safe-zones, but will not increase by itself either * Will deplete after battles, depending on factors like turns taken and damage taken ** To show that the players are really exhausted after that last boss * Will not deplete during battle? ** With the motivation that the player has enough to worry about? *** "Your survival bars will not deplete during battle, however. That's adrenaline for you. But when that wears out you'll suddenly get your senses back, so don't be surprised if you're more spent than you may think." * To make it more variable (and thus interesting), depletion also depends on party size? ** Seeing as the bars are party-based *** Also decrease the gains? 1 unit of water will give ~1/3 of the thirst quench if 3 in the party? * Since this is more bts than it is an integral part of the combat system, the user cannot level grid it away ** But Max.Exp lowers the threshold, and/or reduces depletion rate General Cures * In SSs ** Thirst is maxed out in Restaurants ** Exhaustion is maxed out in Inns ** Both are maxed out in B&Bs ** HP/AP is maxed in any of these ** Can take breaks/naps with 0 chance for encounters ** Even outposts have large chance for finding loose foods and waters * In the field ** Thirst by drinking water from the jug, can be refilled in the field if the player passed a lake or something? Also steal from enemy camps/enemy humans themselves? ** Exhaustion by stopping for a break *** Low chance of enemy encounter during quick fade-to-black Team-Based * Applies to the entire team and not for each individual? ** Would be hella tedious to always feed like 9 characters *** Unless there's some more streamlined feature, or auto? **** Would sort of remove how certain characters prefer certain foods over others ***** But this can be calculated with a party average affinity, or something Thirst * Most significant, since this isn't always readily available, and has the most significant side effects * Bar ** Blue * Low ** Assertives- ** Supportives- * Cured ** However, the player has a "water jug" special item in the battle pack, with a certain amount of "portions" *** Can be used as any item in-battle, on any target ** Restaurants in town Exhaustion * Probably quickest depletion, but regains somewhat after every map change * Going 0 means the character takes a forced nap with increased encounter rate